Night Of Fun
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Thea asks from Oliver to visit their cousin, Nadia Millers, in her hometown in Beacon Hills and Thea start going to school there...but Oliver doesn't know that his friends and sister plus cousin have a past with these people...what is their past? Will he ever find out? And if he does what will he thinks about his friends? What they have to do with Scott's pack?


_**Hello again! Well next update hopefully will be one of the stories i have been trying to update...by my writters block doesn't let me and the ideas keep running in my head fro other stories! This is hopefully a One or Two Shot story but if you want you have to review and tell me to continue!**_

_**So Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Night Fun**_

**Oliver POV**

It's the start of the new school year and Thea asked to go to her cousin in Beacon Hills to start her school year as a normal teenager so we rent a house and me, Felicity, Diggles and Thea live all together it's kinda fun but most of the summer we passed it with our cousin.

My cousin's name is Nadia Millers; she has changed a lot since she started hanging with five boys and only three girls plus Felicity and Thea. I don't approve her friends because they have a Police background and I don't care that two of her friends their parents are the Sheriff of the town and an FBI Agent.

Now that I think about Felicity has changed too, she behaves differently. For example she has a temper.

Last night it was a bonfire that signals the start of the new school year.

Thea went with her friends and I went with Diggles so we can meet the parents but as I was talking with Melissa McCall suddenly her phone ring and she left claiming it was her son suddenly it hit me Felicity was with Nadia and Scott! I ran behind her only to see Felicity pointing her arrow? To a girl that had a necklace around Scott's neck and another guy was holding a younger guy with a knife in the guy's throat.

Guy 1: What are you going to do now, Felicity Argent?

Scott's eyes widen in surprise.

Felicity let an arrow to the guys neck and then turn to the girl and send an arrow through her head.

Scott: You are an Argent? He exclaimed full of surprise as he tried to take the chain away from his neck.

Felicity: Was since I got turned by Peter Hale. She answered almost robotically that got me wonder about her past.

Turned into what?

The guy that had the knife in his neck run and hugged Felicity and then run and hugged Scott too.

Scott: You are the girl that Alison said that her mum was so sad about?

Felicity smirked and then: The one and only. Now I'm here to help you with the dead pull.

Dead pull?

Boy: Lydia find the name of the last one is the one that is going to die…it's Derek.

Felicity: No! I won't let that happen!

Scott: Neither do I. Mum make sure to tell dad I'll be sleeping at Stiles'.

Melissa was standing there and said: Kill those Motherfuckers! And then she left.

WOW! Suddenly an older guy came and looked at the dead bodies.

Felicity growled and hissed: Peter Hale…

Guy 1: Ah! Felicity you still alive I see. Nice shots though. Katie train you good.

Felicity: That bitch made me a cold blood killer. Why you sound so fond of her. She killed…sorry burn your family alive. I'm out! Scott call Nadia or me when you need us. Say to Stiles to search for the Benefactor.

Guy 1: I killed The Mute.

Boy: So three assistants are down?

Scott: Yes. Tomorrow after school at Stiles' house.

And with that he left with Liam boy and Peter left too leaving Nadia and Felicity looking at the dead bodies.

What is going on?

Nadia: Thea knows. She said deciding to break the silence.

Thea knows?

Felicity: What do you mean? Her head snapped to Nadia's direction.

Nadia: She is on the list and she is like you. She said as she start walking next to Felicity and hugged her.

What is she?

Felicity: Really? Since when? She said as she got out of the embrace.

Suddenly Thea showed up behind the shadows with leather pants and black jacket and her hair were down into curls. When I looked at her hands she had gloves that protect her palms and then I saw she was holding small knives!

Thea: Since I was ten. Nice to see an Argent alive. I'm sorry for your niece. She said as she reached them and her voice was clear enough to hear her smirked.

Nadia: Why you didn't tell us? You could join Scott's pack. She said with frown in her face.

Pack?

Thea: Well now I was going to talk to them but I saw the assassins and I thought to stay away. So….? She trailed off and looked around her with approval look on her face. WOW it's almost impossible to see my sister, the little young loud teenager, now I see a girl that has seen more than I can imagine.

Felicity: I think we are in this war. Scott is at Stiles' house I think we should go to our house and take a few clothes and coffee and then head there. She said as she picked her bow and hanging to her shoulder and start walking out of the forest to the place the party used to be.

After that I went home with Diggles and in the car I explained to him what I heard and saw and he promised to run a background check on Nadia and Felicity and their "pack" members. But he didn't sound so happy to do that… I wonder why. When we arrived at the house I felt like I was being watched. After a second Felicity with the girls show up and then when she turn to looked at us all of them raised their weapons. Felicity her arrow and Thea her knives when Nadia turn behind her and pulled a katana sword…where did she hide it?

Felicity: What are you doing here? She asked looking at me but her eyes were behind me when I turned my head I felt a gun on my back and then turn to see Diggles having a knife in his neck. How did they come in?

Suddenly a woman came in and said something in Spanish:

Woman: ¿Cómo un cazador puede asociarse con el lobo ... tsk tsk tsk ... tal desgracia! **(How can a hunter team up with Werewolves…..tsk tsk tsk…such a disgrace!) **

The girls' eyes now were full of anger and they kept holding their weapons ready for attack.

Suddenly Thea spoke in Spanish which I didn't knew she knew: Hombres lobo no son nuestros enemigos! Y estamos bajo un código ... matamos a los que hacen daño a los seres humanos. Paquete de Scott nunca daño a un ser humano por lo que ¿por qué estás aquí? Para encontrar el Benefactor? Confía en mí, no es tan estúpido. Y además yo estaba allí en México usted dijo a Scott que se llega si se toma un bocado de una inocente ... no lo hizo ... **(****Werewolves are not our enemies! And we are under a code...we kill those who harm humans. Scott's pack never hurt a human so why are you here? To find the Benefactor? Trust me he isn't that stupid. And besides i was there at Mexico you said to Scott that you will come if he takes a bite of an innocent...he didn't...) **

Felicity suddenly gasped like she find an new information and looked at the woman who was infront of us.

Felicity: Liam...No! He saved him! He would be dead if he wasn't leting him fall from the roof! She start panicking and there that moment i saw the Felicity i grow to know and love.

Nadia: Wait a minute! When were you in Mexico, Thea? She said as she turned to look at her with raise brow.

Thea: I used to work for her. That day i had just got fired because she found out what i was...not that I cared. She said in a cold voice throwing death glares to the woman and the men. When was she in Mexico and i didn't knew?

Me: What are you? I was so confussed! I asked with a worried and scared voice.

Woman: You are not allowed to know, human! She spatted at me as she walked in front of me.

Me: Human? Why what are they? What are you? I asked as i glance at the girls that now looked so angry that i sweared i saw Thea's and Nadia's eyes glow yellow and Felicity's icy blue.

Woman: Felicity Argent nice to see Katie's younger sister in the good side of this war. She said with an ironic voice and a smirked.

What war?

Me: No, her name is Smoak not Argent! Suddenly i was slapped by the guy with the gun and he growled at me and told me to shut up.

I glance at Diggles and i saw that he knew excatly what was going on but he looked sad about what he was witnessing. He knew?

Woman: John Diggles nice to meet you again but this time it's a little weird though since you are an emissary you should had a kill the guy with the knife in you neck...tsk tsk tsk...such a disgrace. She was speaking like a bully!

Nadia: WHAT? Diggles? Is it true? Her voice sounded like she was betrayed or something. Imagine how i could sound if i spoke. Felicity and Thea hid things from me...well i did too but Felicity is my...best friend.

Diggles: This is my past and shall not be speak of it. He said in cold voice.

Thea: It's true what the say about this town that attract us like bacon...damn you Nemeton! She smirked. And Diggles lowered his head.

He was ashamed of his past?

Woman: Why would we point guns to each other since we are all a big family? She sound sickly sweet and i didn't want to trust her.

Felicity: Sorry, that won't happen! She smirked and suddenly the window broke and six people were inside. When the first boy raised his head i saw that it was Scott and he had red eyes and fangs and claws, the girl next to him had a weird coulor eyes it looked like brass and she was holding a katana with her, on the left side of him it was a girl with icy blue eyes and same fangs and claws as Scott, behind him were two guys one had same colour eyes with the girl and fangs and claws, the other guy had yellow eyes and fangs and claws same with Scott's. When i glance behind them i saw Thea's eyes were the same yellow and she had fangs and claws and she had rised her knives, Nadia had the same eyes and everything with Thea execpt she had rised her katana. Felicity had icy blue eyes and fangs and claws and her crossbow ready to fire.

What are they!? I gasped. Diggles though chuckled and Felicity glance at him and for a moment i thought she nodded.

Scott growleed and said: You are not harming anyone! Not Liam or my pack and the humans in it!

Woman: Give us the boy and no one will get hurt. She sain in cold voice. She almost yell.

Malia: You have to pass through our dead bodies! Yeah i recognised them they are Nadia's friends...or pack.

Felicity: No one is hurting my pack or...She was cut in the middle by a gun shooting sound and the guy that held his gun to my back drooped dead next was the guy that hold the knife to Diggles' throat. Suddenly a guy walked in that i regogcnise as Chris Argent.

Chris: Or my family. Hey little sis. Got yourself a fight i see. She smirked and Chris smiled.

Scott: Where were we? Oh! You leave my town alone or more of your hunters will drop dead. You have 12 hours to leave! He growled.

The woman was glancing the people in front of her and she smiled and said: Very well then but you better be careful what people you call Pack they might kill you in your sleep. She said as she glance to Peter and then me.

After the woman left everyone's face went back to normal and then Stiles with Lydia and a very angry looking Liam brusted inside the house.

Stiles: Are you sure Scott this guy isn't a simple werewol...Hi Mr. Queen...what is going on?

Me: Thats what I liked to know too! I used my Arrow voice but no one seemed scared at all.

Felicity: This is our fight Oliver better stay out of it and Diggles needs you. She said in a voice that reminded me the voice she used the first time i met her, the time we were using our proffesional and job related voices. It hurt me because i thought we were more than that.

Lydia: We...are going to pay for the window. She said shyly but i knew she was more uncomfortable than shy.

Stiles run to Malia and hugged her, when Scott hugged Kira and Thea got a hug from Derek and Chris and Felicity...Nadia hugged Lydia and Liam. When they finished the whole hugging thing Felicity saw Stiles kiss Malia and Lydia looking the ground and she went near her and said something in her ears that made her smile sadly and then Felicity growled at Stiles and Malia to get a room. Diggles got a hug from all of them, i got the vibe that they knew each other for long time...longer than i could count but i couldn't help and feel like this people had passed more than i had passed in the island.

Suddenly Lydia screamed making all them including me cover our ears. When she stopped she had tears in her eyes...

Lydia: Meredeth is dead...And with that she got a hug Stiles and Felicity. How did she know that?

Suddenly Diggles phone rang and he picked it up. His eyes drifted to Lydia and then his hand. I saw that he had a golden scar in his palm and it was glowing.

Diggles: Thank you Mr. Parrish. He hunged up and he said again.

Diggles: Meredeth is dead, she hunged herself in her room an hour ago.

HOW!? DID LYDIA KNEW SHE WAS DEAD?!

**Felicity POV**

I love my new life...i'm me not somebody else!

Sorry you must be confussed...well since i was born i was known as Felicity Argent, the little sister of Chris and Katie Argent, and my family was known as one of the best werewolf hunters in USA. When i was twelve my parents sent me to a school that trains hunter for everything there it was like i was awaken because i learnt not to harm those who don't harm me something that my family didn't really thought about.

After i graduated at the age of 16, 5 years old i went to a noraml school there i fell in love with the computers and my aunt taught me everything i know. One night i was riding my bike and i was hit by a car...there i fell in coma for one year when i woke up i had forgot almost everything i knew about computers and hunting so my aunt and Katie thought to reteach me somethings. My aunt taught me everything from the begging...my sister Katie...she brainwashed me! She made a clod blooded hunter! One night i was out with my friends here in Beacon Hills when Mellisa McCall accidently throw me the basketball in my head there i start remembering everything i had forgot...and trust me after that i ran away from my family and went to San Fransisco where i had was living with my aunt's friend, Albert and there i finished school, college and changed my lastname to my mum's name, Smoak.

Then i went to Starling City and from there you know my story...

Now i returned to Beacon Hills because Oliver and Thea have a cousin that happen to be my best friends daughter! There i reconected with my brother got an update to my family's deaths and supernatural activity and decide to help the McCall/Hale pack since i was best buddy's with Derek and Cora's babysiter. I was the good Argent.

Now...my secret is out! How? The freaking hunter council from Mexico decide to kill my neice ex boyfriend/ first love bete werewolf! This is fucking insane!

Oh! I might forgot to put something on my memory Lane...when i first went to my aunt's friend his son was a werewolf that was bitten by the one and only Peter Hale! And one night i was helping him on the full moon and Peter poped out of nowhere and start chasing thinking i was Katie and yes i look similar to her but i have green/blue eyes and my hair are lighter than hers! And with that chace i got bitten...then Albert's son help adjust the craziness of my life. And i owe him everything...Thank you Alex!

Anyway...after the little show in Oliver's house...i went to my brother's house and we start talking about what has been happening with the pack and told me Liam's story...great choice Scott a walking timing bomb for a beta! I'll agree with Stiles on that.

Thea and Nadia are werewolves too something i didn't know not that i cared to ask Thea why she was smelling like dog...i always thought that she had a dog...or a wolf...yeah i was so caught up in the Arrow's job and my real job that i never used my werewolf sense around Oliver and his family so maybe this way it slide...and Thea never made a comment about it...i guess we have to have a real important talk about this.

Nadia...ugh! Such a good girl how she turned; no idea not a clue! She just BAM! She is a werewolf...maybe she was born one...i don't know...i also need to discuss that...

Oh! And when the heck Thea found time to get a job in the Hunter's Couinl in Mexico? Is she even a hunter?

UGH! How am i going to avoid Oliver now? Now he saw me and my pack on our wolfy action...ugh! i hang out a lot with Stiles!

I also have to thing that my friend Diggle is a freaking emmisary! I mean what the heck?

A! And i'm on a dead pull list! Can my life get any more weirder?

Suddenly the door of my brother's and Scott stood up since he was the one that called the meeting in the middle of the night...

Suddenly Scott groaned and then i saw Oliver walking inside and when i looked at his eyes i saw that he was angry...oh uh! It can't be good.

Oliver: Can someone tell me what the hell is going on in this town? Because the one momnet i'm talking to Melissa McCall and then next thing i know i see Felicity killing two teenagers and the adults doing NOTHING! And you engourge them! And what dead pull are we talking about? Is someone going to die?

Lydia murmured: Everyone except Peter freaking Hale. But Oliver heard her and grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and said:

Oliver: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? He was beyond angry...why he is angry he isn't the one that is going to die!

Me: OLIVER LET HER OR ELSE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU! I screamed and everyone looked at me because i was heard like i was an Alpha something that isn't possible...what can i say i have a loud voice when i'm angry.

Oliver let her down and Lydia run to Stiles and start crying in his arms...i knew what Oliver did to Felicity it let her bruised and he is going to pay for this! I went up to him and slapped him so hard his cheek was red and it had my fingerprint on it.

Felicity: Why are you so mad, huh? I was on roll and Chris know when i'm on roll no one should try to calm me down.

Oliver: You lied to me and Diggles...heck he lied to us...and Thea and Nadia lied too and you knew that and didn't said anything! How can i know i can trust you know?

Good point.

Me: First you didn't ask for my past and second as you can see it's dangerous.

Oliver looked at me with raised his brow and it was clear he didn't believe so i decide to do something i will not regret. I hit him in the head and he fell uncoinsus on the floor.

Lydia that now had stopped crying she asked: Why you did that? She said sniffing.

I smirked and said: When he woke up he won't remember a thing. And with that we continue our little meeting.

Then after 3 hours it was 3 am and i was ready for bed...i carry Oliver to his bed and dumped him on it and i went to sleep.

_**So? Should i make it a story or keep it into One/Two shots? Review and tell me!**_

_**Go check out my other stories too and leave a review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
